1. Field
The present application relates to a medical or dental handpiece having a tool-holding sleeve for holding a treatment tool, wherein the tool-holding sleeve has a central axis about which the tool-holding sleeve is rotatable and wherein the tool-holding sleeve can be induced to a stroke movement by a driveshaft in the handpiece.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such a medical or dental handpiece is known from Patent Application EP 1 627 611 A1. This handpiece additionally has an adjusting device, which optionally allows free rotatability of the tool-holding sleeve and a tool arranged therein or secures the rotational position of the tool-holding sleeve and the tool arranged therein. For actuating the adjusting device, an actuating element in the form of an elongated slide extending along the handle part of the handpiece is provided.